darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Cirque du Freak Chapter 16
In this chapter we see how Darren returns home in the middle of the night angering his parents. He later tells his sister Annie all about the freak show. During the weekend he does chores and ponders about Madam Octa and Mr. Crepsley. Then at school he lies to Steve about why he went home. Then Tommy Jones and Alan Morris arrive, and they tell them all about the Cirque du Freak. Later they wonder about how Mr. Crepsley controls Madam Octa. Steve explains about telepathy and about how everybody could control Madam Octa. This gets Darren to decide to steal her. Synopsis Darren doesn't ring Steve after coming home. His parents aren't happy about him coming home late at night and dock his pocket money, ground him for a month and make him do chores. Luckily all they think is, that he got into a bad argument with Steve. They know nothing about the Cirque du Freak. His sister Annie is glad with the presents she got from him, and he tells her all about the show. She has difficulty believing the part about the Wolf Man. But he swears on his eyes he is telling the truth. (May rats gnaw them out if I'm telling a lie.) He then promises to take her, next time they are in town. He doesn't tell her about Mr. Crepsley and Steve though. But he does think about them the entire weekend. He also wonders what vampires are really like and if they can turn into smoke or animals, whether they really burn in sunlight or cannot be seen in mirrors. He wonders even more about Madam Octa and wanting a spider just like her. And to travel the world with the freak show and the spider and have all kinds of adventures. He has to help his parents the rest of the weekend with chores as punishment. Then after the weekend he returns to school, wondering about what he will tell Steve. When he arrives Steve is already there. He tells him, he went home after the show because he got lost. Steve doubts this lie, but asks him about how mad his parents got instead of pressing the topic. Darren tells him about his punishment and they agree it was worth seeing the freak show regardless. Then Tommy Jones and Alan Morris show up and they tell them everything about the freak show, but they initially avoid the topic of Mr. Crepsley. From the way Steve looks at him, Darren knows things will never be the same between them. Because a part of Steve still doubts Darren. For Darren's part however, he doesn't want to get to close to Steve. Since it scares him that Steve wanted to become a vampire which would entail killing people by drinking their blood. It also worries him that Mr. Crepsley called Steve evil. In the afternoon the four of them talk about Madam Octa and Mr. Crepsley. They wonder about how Mr. Crepsley and Mr. Tall controlled her. Darren suggest magic flutes but Steve reveals they used telepathy. He then explains to the lot of them what telepathy is. Steve postulates that the flutes are either for show or a way to get the spider's attention. They discuss this and as the topic changes to football, it keeps going through Darren's mind that anyone could control Madam Octa. He then starts thinking about how to get his hands on Madam Octa. Knowing that Mr. Crepsley wouldn't part with her for any kind of money or jewels. He first considers blackmailing the vampire. But the thought of going face to face with him, terrifies him. He then decides to steal Madam Octa. Characters in Order of Appearance *Darren Shan *Steve Leonard (mentioned first, then appears) *Angela Shan *Dermot Shan *Cirque du Freak (mentioned) *Annie Shan *Madam Octa (mentioned) *Wolf Man (mentioned) *Mr. Crepsley (mentioned) *Tommy Jones *Alan Morris *Mr. Tall (mentioned) Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Saga of Darren Shan Chapters Category:Cirque Du Freak Chapters